Wishes
by lildreamer7
Summary: Grillows! One girl will stop at nothing to make her mother's wishes come true.


**Title:** Wishes

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Grillows

**Spoilers:** Leaving Las Vegas

**Summary:** One girl will stop at nothing to make her mother's wishes come true.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or any of its characters. So, don't sue me! Oh, and the song "Make A Wish" belongs to Bob Carlisle and Lucy Cane. It's from the Charlotte's Web CD.

**Alright, read on…**

* * *

"C'mon, mom!" Lindsey called impatiently from the bottom of the staircase. "We're gonna be late!"

The young teenage girl glanced down at her watch. Six-thirty. The talent show was half an hour away and at the rate they were going, they'd never get there on time. But unusually for Lindsey this didn't bother her as much as it normally would. Even though they might be a little late, she was just glad that her mother was even able to come, what with her job and all. This was one of those rare times that the CSI had managed to get a day off. But it was no coincidence. Lindsey had planned for it from the very beginning.

Something had been bothering her mother recently. Something she could not hide from her daughter. Lindsey could see right through the mask she often hid behind and her heart went out to her. Catherine's demeanor had changed ever since Grissom had left. But no one seemed to notice, except Lindsey. Her hugs were halfhearted. Her smiles were small and sad. And her deep, blue eyes had lost their sparkle. It was like she wasn't all there. Like something was missing. And it wasn't until she caught her mom looking out the window, stargazing, when she realized what it was.

Catherine missed Grissom. She may not have been completely aware of it and would probably never admit to it, but she missed him. Missed him more than she thought she would. When he'd left, a part of her had gone with him. Leaving her with a hole in her heart that she could not understand. So every morning after work, she sat there by the window, looking up at the still dark sky, hoping and wishing.

After that night, Lindsay knew what she had to do. And within the next few days, her plans had been set in motion. She'd made all the appropriate phone calls to ensure that her mother would get time off the day of her school's talent show. And she'd made an additional phone call to someone else. Someone she'd need in order for her plan to work.

She had also made an adjustment to her performance, choosing a new song. One that was sure to draw her mother's attention.

Everything had been set up perfectly, now all that was left to do was to actually get there. And once there, Lindsey would give her mother the surprise of her life.

* * *

Catherine and Lindsey arrived at the school that evening with five minutes to spare. Once inside, Lindsey took off backstage while Catherine found herself a seat inside the auditorium. Strangely enough, there was one empty seat near the aisle and very close to the front row. But before she could think more about it, the lights dimmed and the show began.

The emcee for the night, who Catherine recognized as the vice principal, took the stage. The stern looking woman introduced herself then proceeded to introduce the first act—the school jazz band. Catherine sat there, head bopping, foot tapping as she listened to the music. They weren't half bad.

Several other acts followed before Lindsey would come on. There was a young girl who played the violin like a pro, a guitarist who performed a beautiful country love song, a stand up comic who's jokes were mostly understood only by the young people, and even an amateur magician who seemed to be an expert at making things appear out of thin air. Catherine waited through all this patiently, and finally it was her daughter's turn.

The emcee returned to the stage, applauding the magician. "How _does_ he do it?" She took a quick glance backstage before continuing. "And now, to entertain us with her vocal talents, please welcome Miss Lindsey Willows!"

The vice principal slipped off the stage as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shown in the middle of the stage. Soft piano music filled the room and Lindsey stepped into the spotlight, cordless microphone in hand. Catherine lifted an eyebrow curiously. That wasn't the song she'd heard her daughter practicing weeks before. It was a different song. One she'd never heard before. The girl was up to something.

However, despite the change of song, Catherine beamed proudly at her daughter as she began to sing. She had a nice voice. And though the song was unfamiliar, its words seemed to pull at her heart.

_All the stars in the sky_

_Are the wishes that came true_

_For children_

_And I know it's true_

_Because my wishing star is still shining_

_Right there in the sky_

_All my dreams came true_

_Cause my heart was pure_

_If you truly believe, you could be so much more_

Lindsey gave her mother a million-dollar smile as she continued to sing.

_Make a wish_

_Hold it tight_

_Keep it safe with all your might_

_And one day_

_Out of the blue_

_All your wishes may come true_

As she finished the chorus, she looked toward stage left where another spotlight had appeared. Catherine glanced at her daughter, as the entire audience followed the young girl's gaze. It was a duet. She had a singing partner. But who—

Catherine's eyes widened when she heard his voice. And when he stepped into the spotlight her heart skipped a beat. She gasped, her eyes glistening with tears. It was Grissom!

He gave Lindsey a quick one-armed hug as he sang.

_Took so long just to see_

_That my dreams as a child_

_Were still inside me_

_Locked away all this time_

_And the key was right here_

_In the heart of a child_

He looked up and finally met Catherine's tearful gaze, a huge smile on his face

_When I look through your eyes_

_I can see so much more_

_Still so many things that are worth wishing for_

_Make a wish_

_Hold it tight_

_Keep it safe with all your might_

_And one day_

_Out of the blue_

_All your wishes may come true_

Lindsey's voice suddenly boomed over the speakers as she joined Grissom. They both looked over toward Catherine as if singing only to her, their voices coming together in perfect harmony.

_When you wish on a star_

_And no matter who you are_

_On that day out of the blue_

_All your wishes may come true_

As the instrumental break began, Grissom took everyone by surprise and did something that not even Lindsey had expected.

"You know," he said, speaking as the music played. "Everyday I used to wish that I could just get away—from my job, my boss, everything. And a few weeks ago, I finally got my wish. But it wasn't how I thought it'd be. Even though I was surrounded by people, I was all alone. I missed my home. I missed my job. And I missed my best friend.

He smiled directly at Catherine as he continued.

"She's here tonight and I just wanted to let her to know that I'm sorry. Sorry for ever making such a stupid wish. And if she'll have me, I'd like to make up for my foolishness by making _her_ wishes come true."

Lindsey's jaw dropped. Catherine just stared at him in shock. Her hand flew over her mouth as tears flooded her eyes. Did he just ask her what she thought he just asked her? She met his gaze. And as she looked into his deep blue eyes, her heart fluttered. His eyes were filled with nothing but love. Her bottom lip trembled and she smiled at him tearfully, nodding her answer.

Tears formed in the corners of Grissom's eyes at her response. It was more than he could hope for. He quickly made his way off the stage and went to her. Catherine threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

Lindsey watched this all from the stage, her own eyes glistening with tears. Her plan had worked. She'd finally brought them together. The music swelled and both she and Grissom took their cues, singing with all their hearts, as Grissom pulled Catherine on stage.

_Make a wish_

_Hold it tight_

_Keep it safe with all your might_

_And one day_

_Out of the blue_

_All your wishes may come true_

Catherine stood between them, a huge smile on her face. Being there with the two people she cared about the most, she knew that she was loved. Loved by her daughter. And loved by the one person she thought didn't know how to love.

_When you wish on that star_

_And no matter who you are_

_On that day out of the blue_

Drying her tears, Catherine pulled her daughter into a one-armed hug as she sang the last line.

_All your wishes may come true…_

"Thanks, Linds," Catherine whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lindsey smiled.

As the song ended, Catherine turned to face Gil, returning his love with her eyes. He gave her a lopsided grin. And a millisecond later, they closed the gap between them and shared a tender kiss, all the love hidden for so long coming out like the sun from behind dark clouds.

Wishes _do _come true…

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews rock!**


End file.
